It All Began On Maria's 5th Birthady
by angel03618
Summary: it was the day her dad left. the day amy's heart was broken for the first time. the sean learned the truth. Mi&Mar in later chapters. rated T for later chps. i don't own roswell, just the characters i create.
1. Chapter 1

**I know Maria's father left when she was 6-7 but bear with me. I don't own anything to do with Roswell except the characters I make up. Enjoy me story.**

-----------------

POV Amy:

I'm looking at my children. Ok Sean isn't my son, but I've been raising him for 2 years now. It's my daughters 5th birthday and she doesn't feel like celebrating, neither does 7 year old Sean. It shouldn't have happened to either of them.

Maria's Father walked out on us this morning. She chased him down the street screaming at him to stop. It's her birthday for crying out loud. It shouldn't have happened today. I shouldn't have happened at any point in the future. It's not fair on her.

Sean's mother called him today. I don't know what she said to him but he ended up screaming at her to shut up and slammed the phone down. Why has it turned out this way? It's not fair. On either of them.

I can hear them crying upstairs. I'd better call Geoff and call off the party later. He probably already knows to call it off. I'd better just confirm to though.

----------------------

POV Maria:

Why did he have to leave me? He was my dad. I never saw much of him but… still.

Now he's gone.

All gone.

And he's never coming home.

It's not fair. Why did god make him leave me?

Grandma said that god controls everything that happens, why did he do this to me?

-------------------------

POV Sean

Why did she say she hated me?

That's something that I already knew but to hear the words spoken from her. Out loud. Why me? What did I do to her?

Does Aunt Amy hate me too?

Does she want me to leave?

Do I have to go home?

Too… my… mother?

I don't want to anymore.

She hates me. Will everyone hate me?

Forever?

---------------------------

POV Normal:

Amy went up to check on her children. She opened Maria's door, just a crack, enough to see if they're both ok.

"Sean… will my dad ever come back?"

"I don't know Maria. Will my mum ever love me?"

"I don't know. But if she doesn't… I'll still love you."

"Thanks Maria, if you dad doesn't come back, I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be right here. I promise."

"If your mum does love you, and you go back to live with her again, are you sure you won't forget me?"

Sean got up and walked over to the window Maria was staring out of and hugged her.

"No one could ever forget you… right?"

"Daddy made it look very easy to forget me."

"Well, your dad is a dummy."

"I learnt a new song I was going to sing tonight to daddy, mummy and you wanna hear it?"

Sean nodded and Maria began to sing…

_A twinkle in the night sky far, far away._

_A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams._

_On a secret field I sing alone._

_Well tomorrow I'll sing with you._

_On the wings of a dream._

_On a secret field I sing alone._

_Well tomorrow I'll sing with you._

_On the wings of a dream._

At this Amy smiled lightly and closed the door to Maria's room along with the door of her pain…

**I got the song out of a "card captors" ep when I was a kid. Next chapter will be up soon… I hope**


	2. Chapter 2

As months past, Sean and Maria became more then just cousins. They became like brother and sister. Sean became like a son to Amy. She often thought of him as her own.

But all the same, things would never return to normal. The DeLuca's were the talk of the town. No one in Roswell would ever forget what happened on Maria's Birthday, she would always be reminded. Every time she walked down the street, people would look at Maria with sympathy in their eyes. Amy felt guilty for that.

"Maria, Sean. Hurry up, your going to be late for school." She yelled one morning.

Right on cue, they both came running to the breakfast table.

"Morning mum."

"Morning aunt Amy."

"Morning." She said as she pored they're breakfast cereal into their bowls for them.

"Mum, can you sign this permission slip thing that says I can be in the school play?" asked Maria cheerfully.

"You mean, your actually going to be in that thing? Why? It's stupid." Said a grouchy Sean.

"Why are you never fun in the morning time Sean? Your not being very nice." Said Maria glaring at him from across the table. There it was. The glare she would use on so many men in the future.

"Sean, be nice to Maria, she can be in the school play if she wants to. Maria, not many people are nice and cheery and bubbly in the morning like you are so leave him alone. Pass me that slip." And with that Amy read and signed the slip while Sean and Maria ate their breakfast.

She dropped them off at school and went to work.

---------------------

Maria went to find the drama teacher to give her the permission slip.

Sean went to find Liz and Alex. He had to torment them at least once today. He forgot to yesterday. He ran into a kid he had never seen before. New kids? He couldn't remember the last time there was a new kid. Being in such a small town, everyone knew everyone, and Sean didn't know this kid.

"Dude, you have a funny haircut." That was all Sean said, and the kid started crying.

"Dude, what'd I say?" Sean was confused.

"Sean DeLuca. What did you do?" asked one of the teachers who absolutely hated him because of something his father did to him in high school.

"I told him the truth sir, I told him he had a funny haircut. It looks like someone put a bowl on his head and cut around the edges."

This made the kid cry even harder.

"Where's your delinquent cousin?"

"What's a delinquent?"

The teacher just sighed.

"Where's your cousin DeLuca?"

"I don't know. She went off to find the drama teacher, miss what's-her-name to give her a slip to be in some play."

"I want you both in my office, immediately!"

"What did Maria do?"

"She's not keeping you out of trouble. Now go find her and go to my office, I will not say it again."

"Yes sir." And with that Sean went to find Maria.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maria, there you are, we have to go to Mr. Domes office. He said now." Said Sean after he finally found Maria.

"What did you do Sean?" She said with a cute pout on her face.

"What makes you think it was me?

"You said Mr. Domes office. We only go there whenever you've done something. Or when he's had a bad day, it's to early for him to have a bad day, so what did you do?"

Damn, Maria was smart. She picked up on things way to easily.

"I picked on a kids haircut."

"That's all? Ok, Mr. Domes had a bad day, lets go see what he wants."

After the argument between the DeLuca's and Mr. Domes, he had sent them to the office with a note that read:

_I'm sorry for the inconvenience,_

_But I would like these two go home,_

_Please ring their parent/guardian_

_And tell her to come get them_

_Thank you, Mr. Domes._

The office lady rang Amy's shop and asked Amy to come get her kids.

When she got there, someone was in the office. A woman she had never met before.

"Hi, I'm Amy DeLuca, I've never seen you around here before… Are you new?"

"No, I've lived here for a while now, I just work outside of Roswell a lot, so I'm not exactly known. Oh, I'm Diane Evan's I was called because my son wants to go home, someone said something about his haircut, his name is Max."

"Sean how was your day? Amy asked, knowing that it was most likely him.

"It was rude, I didn't even make it to class, I was talking to this kid, and I mentioned his haircut and he started crying and now, me and Maria are being sent home." He said, animatedly.

"Well, I found the culprit." Said Amy to Diane.

"At least I know it wasn't a full on tease." Said Diane "whose Maria?"

"My daughter, over there talking the principal. She's very chatty."

Diane looked over to where Amy was pointing to see a little girl smiling and talking dramatically, and the principal was smiling and laughing occasionally.

"Maria, honey, we're going now. Sean say sorry to max here before we go"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by saying anything about your hair cut."

Maria came bouncing over to her mother and grabbed her hand.

"Ok, mummy, I'm ready now." She said with a big smile on her face.

**Ok, finally done. I'll try to update soon. This is the last chapter with the 5 yr old DeLuca's. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I like constructive criticism. I also like to hear what you liked about it. I'll eventually go into details about Sean and Maria's pasts. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**13 years Later.**

Maria woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 5:30 am on a Saturday. Unfortunately she had to work.

To think, this was her 18th birthday, and the first birthday she would be spending without Alex by her side. How did this happen? How could she make it through the day without one of Alex's goofy smiles or weird jokes about people they don't know…? Commonly known as tourists.

She pulled herself out of bed with sore legs, and a stiff back.

After her shower she got dressed into her uniform and put on a VERY light coat of make-up, as she always did. She didn't want to work today, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

She had a fight with Michael last night. It wasn't out of the usual, but it was night the night before her birthday, not that she celebrated it anyway.

She fixed her hair to the style she wanted it and looked at the clock.

6:15 am.

She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

It only took her 5 minutes to get to the Crashdown, which meant she had time to grab some breakfast from the kitchen. Michael walked into the kitchen while she was making her breakfast. She didn't even notice when he walked through the back door.

She looked up at the clock, it was 6:30 and she was so glad Liz was out in the front opening up today.

"So, what? Your not even going to acknowledge me this morning?"

Maria jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned sharply to face him.

"When did you get here?" she asked as though she were out of breath.

"So, you didn't notice me at all?" he asked her and narrowed his eyes on her.

"No I didn't." he looked as though was taken aback.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned for her, she looked like she didn't get much sleep at all last night. Which was kind of true.

"Nothing, I'm just peachy." She said turning back to her unfinished breakfast.

Just then Liz bounced through the door. "Maria, Sean's here to see you."

"Ok Liz, I'm coming."

"I thought Sean got his own place in New York. Why has he come back here?" Michael asked, with curiosity in his voice.

"He's here every year on this day, just for me." She replied walking out of the kitchen.

Michael moved to the window and pretended to be preparing something, so he could see what was going on.

"Hey M, how are doing?"

"Good S, and how are you?" she replied to Sean Sarcastically, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, she couldn't help but start to cry. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't hold it back from him, she never could today.

_Is Maria… crying? _Michael thought to himself. He fought every emotion that came to him. He wanted to be the one to hold her. He wanted her to be crying in **his** arms. Against **his **chest.

He noticed Liz standing beside him, watching them as well.

"What's the deal?" he asked her.

"It's just the day, that's all. They may pretend hate each everyday, but, they've never let each other down, not today."

"What's today?"

"That's not my place to say, Michael."

"Liz, tell me."

It's just a day Michael. I told you, I can't tell you the significance of today, please don't make me."

"Just tell me."

"Today's Maria's birthday. She hasn't celebrated it in 12 years. There. Are you happy now?"

"Why not?"

"Now, that's really not my place. I will not tell you that one,"

"Fine."

Michael and Liz went back to work; Mr. Parker made Maria go home for the rest of the day. Maria and Sean laid on her bed, in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Michael's shift ended he ran out to find Maria something for her birthday.

Maria was not her self today. He didn't know why. She didn't kick his ass for forgetting her birthday; maybe she remembered that she never told him. She wasn't like Isabel and brag about turning another year older.

Maria was definitely different to every girl he's ever met. He went to the antique store, she loved old things.

He walked around and saw an old necklace; it was a very pretty cross. It wasn't much, so he paid for it and left. Maria's mum was out of town, so he walked in through the front door instead of going up to her window. He heard Sean in the kitchen.

He made his way to Maria's room. He slowly opened the door. She looked up at him as he made his way into the room.

"Maria, are you ok?" he asked as he noticed the tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Michael, why are you here?" she asked looking back down.

"I came to give you this." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and slid it into her hands.

She slowly opened it and her eyes widened.

"What's this for?"

"For your birthday."

He soon regretted saying that as he watched her eyes grow dark and saw the pain that washed over them.

"How did you find out it was my birthday?" she asked darkly.

"Liz told me, how come you didn't?"

"Because I don't celebrate my birthday."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Maria-"

"NO MICHAEL, you can't just do this." Maria began to cry and shake uncontrollably. "You have to know the facts. You don't know what this day means to me. It bought pain. Please. Don't do this me."

"Ok, ok, I won't do it again. I promise." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

Sean watched this through Maria's bedroom door. Maybe this would make everything ok for her. Maybe he'll be ok too. Had a stable girlfriend. He had a daughter, not that anyone in Roswell knew this. He was trying to find the courage to tell them. Maybe it was time, when Amy got back, he would, that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but, I ran out of ideas of what to happen, but I do have one right now… hope u enjoy it.**

Amy was in her hotel room in New York. She hated today. Maria's birthday. She hated being away from her daughter and her 'son' today. Too many bad memories. She was trying so hard to get her sister to talk to her. About how she treated Sean and how it broke his heart.

Why did everything happen on her only daughter's birthday? She should be celebrating her 18th with a big party, somewhere in town, not reliving her father betrayal to her, to them.

Things had never been easy on Maria. Amy was always away on work and Maria paid for it dearly. She hated being alone more then anything. It had been a fear of hers since her father left. That's why she kept pushing Michael away, and she was not even aware that she was doing it.

Maybe he was the one to make everything better for her, the problem was, she would never be able to take that chance. Maria tried so hard to get over it, she cried tears when they were off, even if they weren't real. She had perfected it when she was little. She had faked a lot of things. Amy knew it. Sean knew it. That was it. Liz always saw Maria as a weird, delusional person to keep around for a laugh and really good advice.

Alex saw Maria's deep side, it's just, he wasn't here to help her anymore. Amy didn't blame him. Nobody did. Maria held and spoke to a picture of him every night. She blamed God. She blamed fate. She blamed destiny. But she never blamed him. Amy suspected she blamed someone else at school, but never had she said anything. That attitude stopped once Tess left school. Things had started to look up. Sean got his own place in New York, because everyone in Roswell saw him as a delinquent.

He got himself a pregnant girlfriend, ok the pregnant part wasn't what Amy had expected but at least Sean was starting to get himself together. Maria on the other hand, had to live with the De Luca reputation, which wasn't really liked. Amy was one of the very, very rare teenage girls to get pregnant at sixteen, married and mothering by seventeen, and divorced by twenty-two.

Maria was well known for one of the few teenagers with only one parent. The fact that she was so ditsy even got her to get the 'stupid girl' name. Maria knew of the harshness in life. Amy wasn't around to shelter her from a lot. Maria had from time to time remembered one of Amy's old boyfriends that had molestered her at one stage. Only Alex, Sean and Amy had known. Not even Liz knew. Amy didn't think Michael knew yet. When Maria remembered what had happened she started a fight with Michael.

Things were hard. She hoped everything was ok with her daughter at the moment. Especially today.

&&&&&&&&&&

Maria and Michael were lying on her bed when Sean walked in.

"I'm going out, we need more milk. Please don't do anything, Aunt Amy will kill me if I let anything happen while she's gone." He said and walked out.

"I take it as your mum doesn't know you and I aren't virgins anymore?" said Michael, not too loudly.

Maria shook her head. "I can't talk to her about it, every time I bring it up, she starts rambling and takes off for work before I get a word in." she said not smiling at all, there was no emotion on her face, or in her eyes. She was not his Maria right now.

**And there we go. All done. Now excuse me, I have to go and read the road rules book so I can get my L's.**


End file.
